starwars_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Vahla
The Vahla were a nomadic, near-Human species who roamed the galaxy in search of their homeworld. They were tall and slender, and possessed cartilaginous skeletons, which gave them exceptional flexibility. All were Force-sensitive, and they were regarded as having a natural shrewdness about them. Many Vahla belonged to a dark side cult called the Ember of Vahl, and all Vahla were expected to heed the dictates of the cult's central coven. Biology and appearance Vahla were tall, slightly-built near-Humans. The males averaged two meters in height, and females were slightly smaller. Their physiology was largely similar to baseline Humans, with the marked exception that their skeletons were mostly composed of thick cartilage rather than bone; this unique adaptation gave the Vahla greater flexibility than baseline humanity. However, they were more physically frail than similar species. The color of Vahla skin varied, with dark gray and dusky brown marking the extremes. Their eyes were often pale blue, gray, or lavender, and their hair color ranged from black to gray to white, with both or all three colors sometimes being present simultaneously. Occasionally, Vahla were born with red hair; those so endowed were often regarded as having been blessed by the goddess Vahl. Society and culture The Vahla were a nomadic people who were forever in search of their lost homeworld. They were generally regarded as a naturally bright and shrewd people. Their small economy was stoked by petty theft and limited-scale piracy, and, following the Great Jedi Purge, by bounty hunting. All Vahla were Force-sensitive, and whether aware or not, had ties to the dark side of the Force. Most Vahla were members of the Ember of Vahl, a dark side cult that worshiped Vahl, a goddess of fire and destruction. Though not all Vahla were members, all were expected to follow the orders of a six-priest central coven believed to have been "chosen" by the goddess. To show their faith and devotion, those Chosen of Vahl would inflict scars upon themselves. The Chosen consulted with Vahl through use of Force-empowered farseeing. They also interpreted signs and portents, and made policy for the Vahla. History The ancient Vahla were dedicated to serving Vahl, whom some believed to have been originally a Force Adept who led her people in the conquest of their now-lost homeworld. They were regarded as twisted and decadent, and several thousand years before the Sith–Imperial War the cult was decimated by the Jedi Knights in an attempt to quash their dark and destructive tendencies. Since then, the Vahla traveled the galaxy as nomads. Their bitterness and hatred toward the Jedi Order did not diminish with the millennia, and a number of Vahla helped the Galactic Empire hunt down the Jedi during Palpatine's purge of the Order. By 130 ABY, the Jedi-hunting tradition that began nearly a century and a half earlier continued as numerous Vahla served as independent bounty hunters. Vahla in the galaxy The Vahla were vagabonds, constantly plying interstellar space in an ongoing quest to locate their homeworld. They could often be encountered engaged in small-scale acts of piracy, in petty thievery, or in bounty hunting. Ember of Vahl cultists were also known for kidnapping and sacrificing individuals to their destructive goddess. The cult did allow non-Vahla Force-sensitives to join, but only after passing a number of dangerous, fiery tests to prove their faith. Notes and references Category:Force-sensitive species Category:Human and Near-Human species Category:Sentient species